


Lilith | Madam Satan Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of all my Lilith imagines, oneshots and prompts requested via my Tumblr account
Relationships: Madam Satan | Lilith / Reader, Madam Satan | Lilith / You, Madam Satan | Lilith x Reader, Madam Satan | Lilith x You, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn’t believe that you could see the demon. Moreover, you couldn’t believe that there was a demon in front of you. 

Well you could. Seeing as you had witnessed a littleral goat man emerge out of smoke and attack a group of highschoolers. You’d tried to intervene because, wel what else was there that you could do? After that Ms Wardwell who had started referring to herself as Lilith had cropped up everywhere. She seemed to like you.  
She taught you several ways to protect yourself from magic and had taken it upon herself to be sure that your house was warded.  
You’d gone against her suggestion to avoid witches until the dark lord had forgotten your insult of hearing and brick at him and sheltering the group of witches he was dealing with in your home. Sabrina had asked that you join her group as they needed an adult to get them into wherever it had been. You couldn’t remember. At least not with a demon barreling down on you. There was some sort of protection magic from ‘Lilith’ on you and it had kept everyone reasonably safe but now you weren’t so sure it was working.  
“That’s enough.” A firm voice said. You heard distinct chanting from somewhere among the trees and Lilith stepped out. Sabrina scrambled to her friends while Lilith helped you steady yourself.  
“I thought you didn’t deal with demons.” You gasped as you tried to catch your breath.  
“Well, if you're damned if you do, damned if you don't.” Lilith said as if it explained everything that had happened to you over the last month.  
“Oh, of course.” You mumbled and followed her as she led the sorry troupe out of the woods and towards her home. A large black bird was sitting outside and it cawed loudly as you followed her inside.


	2. Prompt

“How do you get through this all?” You asked Lilith as you read from the spellbook. You had an unfortunate knack for binding spells together, creating news ones that never failed and while Zelda had jumped at the chance to recruit you. Lilith had a different idea in mind when it came to your powers.

“One day at a time just like any other person.” She smiled at you and you frowned.  
“You don’t get tired of it? Of this life?” You queried and she shrugged.  
“I walk through life in really nice shoes.” She said sternly and smiled as she sat in the chair beside you. “Some of you witches can’t even muster a good breakfast let alone an outfit worthy of rebelling against the dark lord. Now, have you got the spell or not?”  
“It’ll take a while. But it should be done by the next full moon.”  
“Good. you’re not to tell anyone what we are upto. In case the word gets out.” She said quickly as she turned to leave your small home.   
“I’ll have to tell Ambrose. Some of this requires information from the dead. I can create spells but Necromancy isn’t something I can do by myself.” You warned her and she sighed.  
“Very well. Just Ambrose. No one else.”   
“Fine.” You agreed. Though you didn’t specifically state that you would tell Ambrose to keep her plan a secret. She gave you a wary smile as she left and you hurried to prepare a projection, to reach Ambrose as quickly as you could.


End file.
